youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Spingebill
'SpingeBill '''is the main protagonist in the Spingebill YTPs. He is a creepier version of SpongeBob SquarePants. He originally appeared in Santawithteeth's videos. He is known to be gay, obsessed with his dick, and poison drinks. Actually, he is the most traumatic character in YouTube Poop, because if you see at his eyes, you will be petrified with fear. Real History In 2009, SantaWithTeeth made some SpongeBob poops, until Viacom striked him with lawsuits. So SantaWithTeeth came up with the name "Spingebill" as a non-copyrighted name. His eyes were created by Weegee and The Illuminati, and as a result, he can use the deadly Weegee Stare to stare into your soul and turn you into a Weegee. YTP History Spingebill is similar to SpongeBob, but he happens to be seen in YouTube Poops. According to the Urban Dictionary, he is a YTP version of SpongeBob (as if nobody noticed) that does crack and hangs out with Potreck, Mr. Krustacean, and Squishward. While the version of Spingebill happens to be seen as a creation of AwfulFawfultheFalafe, he was actually made by Santawithteeth. (Again, according to the Urban Dictionary.) Also, he is a crackhead, obviously since he does crack. Personality He likes messing around with (especially killing) his friends, and he can't take NO for an answer. His friends Skodwarde (Squidward), Rick-Pat (Patrick), and Moar Krabs (Mr. Krabs) hate each other (and Spingebill himself) and love fighting for survival. Sendi (Sandy) also takes wild risks in her life. In one YTP, Spingebill gets fired from the KKK and Skodwarde fails his job completely. Trivia *He once gave Squishward a human embryo (approximately 5-6 weeks old) for ''freaking Valentine's Day. Squishward responded by staring at it, then ripping it in half. *He has powers like Skodwarde. *He was origin in a YouTube Poop, While Skodwarde and Moar Krabs was origin in the original series. *He looks equal like SpongeBob, the only difference is in his black and morbid eyes and his palid skin. *Spengbab was his brother, but Spingebill hates him for unknown reasons. *He and Skodwarde never have been seen before, but he had already seen Moar Krabs and Fizzy Walnuts. *He dodged the Viacom Quarray Eels, just like Rainbow Dash just did with the original Quarray Eels on which the Viacom Quarray Eels were cloned from. Death Spingebill died by being blown up in a mine field, during the search for Weegee in chapter five of War of the Squads. The reason he could not see the minefield was because it was raining shit, like it always does in Canada. The rest of his squad mourned for him for 5 minutes before burying him and continuing their search. Likes *The Masked One *SpongeBob SquarePants *Fizzy Walnuts *Moar Krabs *Skodwarde *Spinge Squad *Destroy the universe of YouTube Poop *Giygas Dislikes *Dark Tails *Mewtwo *Death Squad *T.D Squad *Spengbab *UNSC *Justin Bieber Friends *Moar Krabs *Fizzy Walnuts *Wormy Category:Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Demons Category:Youtube Poop Category:Nickelodeon Category:Monsters Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:Males Category:Disturbing Characters Category:Members of the Spinge Squad Category:Related to Skodwarde Category:Shapeshifters Category:Bungholians Category:Alternate Forms of Characters Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Bosses Category:Immortals Category:People wanted by the UNSC Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Pure Evil Category:Dictators Category:LGBT Category:Nightmares Category:Bronies